Apocalypse
This article is about the character. You may be looking for the upcoming movie of the same name. Apocalypse (born En Sabah Nur) is an immensely powerful and ancient mutant. He is believed to be the very first mutant, having lived for several millennia. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In Ancient Egypt, a young En Sabah Nur is seen in using his powers to construct the Great Pyramid of Giza while a vast crowd of people bow before him, chanting his name while his Horsemen look on. X-Men: Apocalypse En Sabah Nur, known by others as "Apocalypse", the firstborn of the mutant race was born prior to 3600 BC (claiming to have been worshiped by several ancient civilizations over his many lives, being called Ra, Krishna, and Yahweh, among other names), as he rules the world in Akkaba of ancient Egypt, but is betrayed by his worshipers and entombed for millenia, while his followers, the Four Horsemen, are destroyed. Apocalypse is awakened in 1983 to learn that the world has forgotten him. Believing that without his presence humanity has grown weaker, he decides to destroy it in order to rebuild society from his point of view, and embarks to recruit new horsemen to his cause, starting with Kenyan-American pickpocket Storm, who resides in Cairo. Meanwhile Mystique, who has become a pivotal figure within the mutant community and ushering a new era of pacific coexistence between humans and mutants, investigates an underground fight club, where Angel, who possesses a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, and Nightcrawler, who has the ability to teleport, are forced to fight each other. After injuring Angel, Nightcrawler is rescued by Mystique, while Apocalypse arrives to cure Angel by replacing his wings with metal ones renaming him "Archangel" and recruiting him as another Horseman. Later, in New York City, Apocalypse finds Elizabeth Braddock an American construction worker for Caliban a mutant broker. He recruits her as he renames her as "Psylocke". After recruiting the trio, Apocalypse arrives together with them to Poland where he finds Erik Lehnsherr (formerly known as "Magneto") who works as a worker in a steel plant factory, then he is approached by Apocalypse because he lost his new wife and daughter when they were killed by government officials who arrived to ask him about the incident in the White House, thus he becomes Apocalypse' fourth final Horseman. While Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler and newcomer Jubilation Lee go to watch ''Return of the Jedi, Apocalypse and his followers attack the institute and kidnap Xavier. Apocalypse uses the Cerebro to force several world leaders to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space so it cannot be used against him. Then, Apocalypse destroys the institute and Havok dies in the explosion of the mansion, while Quicksilver evacuates the entire student body from the collapsing building. Upon arriving to the Weapon X Facility after being seeing that other students have been captured by military scientist William Stryker, who suspected them in Apocalypse's assault. Jean finds Wolverine, who had been freed by her, and he subsequently kills Stryker's soldiers and escapes. Jean and Cyclops release Logan's fellow prisoners and reunite with Hank. The X-Men locate Apocalypse and his Horsemen in Cairo and head there to stop them and rescue Xavier. They steal tactical flight suits from Stryker's base and head there in a new X-Jet built by Hank. Under Apocalypse's orders, Magneto uses his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Meanwhile, Apocalypse confronts Xavier in the astral plane, intending to possess him. The X-Men arrive and battle the Horsemen while Mystique helps Magneto to see the error of his ways and he helps the X-Men fight against Apocalypse, launching a tremendous torrent of metal at his former master. He attacks and strangles Mystique, and seeing his disregard for her causes, Storm switches sides to the X-Men. Psylocke escapes the battle, while Archangel is horribly mutilated after his wings had been torn apart during the resulting battle. While the X-Men fight Apocalypse, Jean ventures into the astral plane and learns from Xavier that Apocalypse is weakened after centuries in the same body. Jean and Magneto join forces and dismantle Apocalypse's armor, with Jean tapping into the Phoenix Force. Once En Sabah Nur's frail true form is exposed, Magneto pierces him with a tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles, after which Phoenix incinerates him, finally ending the threat of Apocalypse. Personality En Sabah Nur, or commonly known as "Apocalypse" is a God-like mutant because of him being the world's first mutant and over the years he had been worshiped as a God and ruled over the world of ancient Egypt. En Sabah Nur merged with alien technological suit so his body became dark blue but he is still being a God. He was born with lots of superhuman abilities so he deems that the human race is weak and poor so he needs to destroys it and rebuild a new society and world under his reign. He is a ruthless and manipulative mutant, because he can use his manipulations to recruit his new followers ,Although being a God and manipulative, he is also a psychopathic ruthless being because he always took powers of other mutants for his own. Actor Oscar Isaac ,who portrays Apocalypse in the movie described his character as: "He is the creative/destructive force of Earth when things goes awry for him, or those things does not seem to him that they are moving forward evolution ,so Apocalypse destroys those bad civilizations.". Isaac appeared in a "Power Piece" for the movie's promotion, in this clip he said: "Apocalypse finds the world is weak and he wants to destroy it. What Apocalypse is capable of is terrifying!." . Powers and Abilities Powers *'Apocalypse's Armor -' His seemingly magical armor enhances his physical abilities to great superhuman levels and even make him seemingly unstoppable. **'Superhuman Strength -' Apocalypse has immense superhuman strength, making him one of the physically strongest mutants (on par with Juggernaut and Colossus), able to effortlessly beat an immobilized Quicksilver to the ground (breaking his leg with a single kick) and easily strangle and lift Mystique above his head. **'Superhuman Durability -' Apocalypse is incredibly durable (further contributed to by his mighty armor), thus able to withstand several supersonic punches and kicks from Quicksilver and a blast from Phoenix. However, once Magneto and Jean Grey dismantled his armor, Apocalypse was pierced by the tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles of Magneto, and incinerated by the flames of Phoenix. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Apocalypse has the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. He demonstrated this power, when Mystique (disguised as Psylocke) slit his throat or when Storm burned him with lightning. In both cases, he recovered immediately and his wounds healed instantly. *'Adaptive Reflexes' - Apocalypse is able to enhance his reflexes to superhuman levels, as when he did in his brief battle with the supersonically fast Quicksilver, to see through the latter's movements and react to his *'Essence Transference Ritual -' Apocalypse is able to transfer his life essence into a younger body after his previous one grows old (though he requires an ancient Egyptian altar for this ritual), thereby starting another life. He also gains the powers of the new body whilst keeping all his previously-collected powers. He intended to thus inhabit the body of Professor X through this same ritual (which is what causes the professor to lose his hair), but Nightcrawler interrupts it just in time. **'Longevity '- Apocalypse is able to live for millennia, being the first mutant of all, having been worshiped as Elohim, Shem, Ra, Krishna, Yahweh and others by several ancient civilizations during his many lives, transferring his life essence into a younger body after his previous one grows old. However, Apocalypse is still capable of being killed, seen when Phoenix incinerated his body after Magneto dismantled Apocalypse's mighty armor and pierced him with a torrent of metal projectiles. **'Power Absorption -' Every time Apocalypse's essence enters a new host body, not only does he retain all of his previous abilities, but also gains the abilities of his host, which he assimilates into his life essence. He wanted to use such an ability to absorb Professor X's telepathic abilities into himself, which would amplify his telepathic abilities to godly levels. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Apocalypse has such potent telekinetic abilities, which borders on Matter Manipulation. Apocalypse can levitate objects with his mind, which allowed him to pull fine stone particles from walls (instantly killing many men with it), levitate cars and other large objects, and to even telekinetically construct multiple massive Egyptian pyramids. He was able to manipulate matter (even the matter of his own body) on a molecular level, which allows him to greatly expand his physical size, though it is unknown whether this is an effect of mental manipulation only, as he is only seen doing this while battling Professor X in the astral plane. Apocalypse also utilized this power to fuse his opponents within walls or the ground (thus managing to immobilize both Cyclops and Quicksilver), and making Caliban's gun disintegrate. **'Matter Disintegration '- Apocalypse has the ability to disintegrate objects into dust, as seen when he effortlessly destroyed Calibans gun, an entire city and the wall of a building, Professor X was hiding in. **'Matter Transmutation '- Apocalypse is able to transmutate matter into anything he wants, as seen when he created the shackles binding Professor X to his altar, the armors of his Horsemen of Apocalypse, new metallic wings for Archangel, a new helmet for Magneto, and even a massive new pyramid out of the disintegrated Cairo. **'Ground Liquification '- Apocalypse could liquefy the ground in the polish factory, what caused the factory workers to fall in a matter of seconds through the ground, where they were trapped. *'Telepathy '- Apocalypse has the power to look into (thus instantly learning the names and characteristics of his allies and opponents) and dominate the minds of others, forcing them to do his bidding. This allowed him to make Magneto, Storm, Psylocke, and Archangel into his new incarnation of the four Horsemen of Apocalypse. His power is so great, that even Professor X (himself an extremely powerful telepath) is susceptible and displayed signs of great awe and fear of Apocalypse's power, claiming to have never felt anything like it before. Furthermore he was the only one, who could feel the telepathic presence of Professor X (while his powers where augmented by Cerebro), instantly connect with Cerebro and force the nations to destroy all nuclear weapons. Like the professor, Apocalypse can also cause people to instantly fall asleep and collapse, as well as make an entire room of people fall asleep, while leaving some select others unaffected. In fact, while engaging in a mental battle with Professor X on the astral plane, Apocalypse proved stronger, as he gained the upper hand relatively quickly, beating the professor's astral projection to the ground (leaving him bloodied and weak), and the fight only became evenly matched when Apocalypse was faced with the combined telepathic efforts of Professor X and Phoenix. **'Knowledge Absorption' - Apocalypse is able to learn vast amounts of information inhumanly quickly, as after awakening from his long slumber, he was able to look into the news and extract data, gaining an understanding of the modern world, and learning to speak fluently in modern English, all in a matter of seconds. **'Mental Shielding '- Apocalypse was able to shield the minds of his four Horsemen of Apocalypse from the telepathic power of Professor X, furthermore completly blocked the professors powers. *'Shielding' - Apocalypse can generate an extremely durable yellow-hued energy shield around himself, thus able to withstand the combined attacks of Storm's lightning, Cyclops's optical blasts, and Magneto's tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles. *'Teleportation' - Apocalypse is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will, generating an immense sphere of violet light around himself in the process. He was thus able to instantly transport himself and his four Horsemen from Cairo to the X-Mansion and back. *'Horsemen Power Bestowal' - Apocalypse can bestow others with mutant abilities, such as the four he chooses to be his Horsemen of Apocalypse. *'Mutant Power Augmentation' - Apocalypse can enhance the mutant abilities of his four Horsemen of Apocalypse even further, thus making Psylocke capable of generating more powerful energy projections, granting Archangel metal wings (far more formidable than his previous living ones), increasing Storm's electrokinesis generation and granting her an early onset of flight (also turning her hair white in the process), and making Magneto capable of manipulating Earth's magnetic poles (to devastating effects). Apocalypse also once amplified Professor X's telepathy (much like how Cerebro usually does), making Charles able to deliver a telepathic message from Apocalypse to all the people of Earth. Abilities *'Genius Intellect' - Apocalypse is extremely intelligent (on par with Professor X and Magneto), due to him having lived many lifetimes, as well as him having the ability to absorb vast amounts of knowledge at inhuman rates. **'Excellent Strategist' - Apocalypse is an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader, having successfully taken advantage of Cerebro, quickly ridding Earth of nuclear weapons, and leading his four Horsemen of Apocalypse against the X-Men, and he would have most likely ultimately been victorious against them, had Magneto and Storm not unexpectedly turned against him, and with Jean Grey unexpectedly tapping into the Phoenix, all at the last moment. **'Master Manipulator' - Apocalypse, as the first mutant, is an expert at bending others to his will through both his persuasive words and charisma, with him notably swaying Storm, Psylocke, Archangel, and Magneto to his cause, making them his four Horsemen of Apocalypse, and it should be noted that only Magneto and Storm would later turn against him, and only after a great deal of persuasion. *'Multilingual' - Apocalypse is fluent in his native Ancient Egyptian, as well as English (after absorbing a vast amount of knowledge of the modern world). Relationships Allies *Horsemen of Apocalypse **Angel **Magneto - Ally turned Enemy **Psylocke **Storm - Ally turned Enemy Enemies * X-Men ** Professor X - Intended Host ** Beast ** Havok ** Cyclops ** Jean Grey/Phoenix - Killer ** Nightcrawler ** Jubilee ** Mystique ** Quicksilver Trivia *Apocalypse made himself stronger than he initially was when he merged with the advanced technology of an alien ship, as depicted in the comics, while a similar process is shown in the film. *When using his powers, his eyes turn completely white while his voice can distort, becoming deeper and monstrous, and changing in tone and pitch repeatedly. *Apocalypse's affect on the revised time line is yet unknown. It seems that his involvement had increased Magneto's power, able to control earths magnetic field, increased Storms power, ability of flight not seen in the originals first two movies, and Jeans Grey telekinetic ability as she was free to use her ability and not having it suppressed by mental blocks creating a dark persona explained in the Last stand. These factors close the gap of differences between the original trilogy and the comics. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Blue Skin Category:Upcoming Content Category:Telekinesis Category:Unusual Features Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Egyptians Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Class 5 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Cameo Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Enhancement Category:High Body Count